


Salvation

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Language, TW - Domestic Abuse, TW - Non-COn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You are trapped in an abusive relationship that you see no escape from until two flannel wearing strangers show up to hustle your boyfriend at the bar one night. What follows is a chance at salvation and hope for a better future.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any warnings I’ve missed please let me know. I tried to not go into too much detail but there is some nastiness in here. Also the Lafayette mentioned in the fic is exactly the Lafayette from True Blood as my own little memorium to Nelsan Ellis. <3 Feedback is greatly appreciated and thank you for reading.

     Mike’s large hand on your lower back stirred you toward the bar that he and his friends frequented every Friday night. Tonight was no exception and you knew you were simply here to be the quiet arm candy while he drank and played pool. As the door opened people seemed to part for you and Michael, which wasn’t unusual. Being the hero sheriff of your county a lot of people looked up to Mike. Unfortunately, you were not one of those people if only because you knew how he really was, but you keep your smile bright and allowed him to lead you to where his friends sat near the pool table.

     “Mikey!” his friend called out. “We didn’t think you were coming, man.”

     You slipped into the chair Mike held out for you as his hands came to rest on your shoulders, “You know my lady takes her own time. I’m here now let’s play.” He squeezes your shoulders hard, “Babe, why don’t you go to the bar and order drinks for the boys and me.”

     “Okay,” you slip from his grasp and make your way to the bar climbing into a seat waving at your friend Lafayette the bartender.

     “Sugar, you look exhausted. Where’s the jackass?”

     “He’s by the pool tables as usual. I begged him to let me stay home, but that didn’t go so well.” You absent mindedly rubbed your hand on your neck where you could still almost feel his arm where he had pinned you against the wall earlier. Lafayette frowned noticing the far-away fearful gaze in your eye.

      “That man is going to get what’s coming to him one day. You mark my words. Now I guess you want the usual for the good ‘ole boys in blue?”

      “Please Angel,” you offered a half smile to your friend as he started your order begrudgingly. “How’s Trevor by the way?”

      And just like that Lafayette made you feel better telling you about his latest romantic adventure that had you in stitches. He placed the tray on the bar and I smiled leaning over kissing his cheek before taking the tray back to Mike and his friends, “Took you long enough, sweetheart.” Mike took the tray giving out beers and pulled you onto his lap, “We might need to work on your diet baby. I think you’re getting a little heavy.”

    Embarrassment burned into your cheeks as Mike’s friends laughed at your expense. You laughed it off as Mike’s hand squeezed your hip roughly. He pulled you down into a rough kiss that caused his friends to cheer once more and then stood to make you sit while his friends pulled him to the pool table. You exhaled sitting back and watching them when the door to the bar swung open and caught your attention. Two men walked into the bar and quite literally took your breath away. The first one was tall with long brown hair, broad shoulders, and a warm smile, while the second one was a few inches shorter with short blondish brown hair, freckles, and a cocky grin bursting from his plump lips. They make their way to the bar and you laugh as Lafayette looks at you with a wink. The boys seem very macho but you’ve seen Lafayette work magic on all kinds of people.

      “Woah Mikey,” Mike’s friend Chris calls out from beside you. “You better control your girl she’s practically drooling over here.” That snaps you out of your thoughts as Lafayette looks at you, he must have heard Chris. The two strangers must have heard too because their heads have turned your way as well causing you to blush even more and turn back around.

      Turning back Mike is right in front of you. He’s angry and you can’t blame him you were very clearly checking out the newcomers. It doesn’t look good if the hero sheriff’s girl is making eyes at other men. “Y/N, what are you doing?”

      Sadly the only good thing to come from this relationship was the way you had learned to lie, “I was just thinking how incredibly lucky I am to have the hottest man coming home with me tonight.”

      “And I have the hottest girl. Don’t I boys?” Mike’s friends cheered as he leaned down kissing me on the cheek and whispering in my ear. “I don’t know why you act like this. We’re going to have a long talk when we get home.”

      You gulped but wrapped your arms around his, “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

      “Hey!” A new voice interrupted your pleas as Mike pulled away standing face to face to the shorter newcomer, who you had been admiring from afar. Up close the man was very beautiful and his eyes were so green and beautiful they seemed unreal. “Anybody up for some pool? My brother and I are always looking for a decent game. How about you sweetheart? Do you play?” He shot a wink at you and you could feel the anger instantly coming off Mike.

    “Hahaha, that’s rich man!” Mike chuckled as his friends joined in and you felt embarrassed again. The newcomer’s eyes never left yours but he did frown looking down at you. Mike didn’t miss it though and you knew by the look on his face you were going to pay for all of this later no matter what you did. “Y/N isn’t much of a player but my boys and I will take you on. We like kicking a little ass around here.”

     “Sounds fair to me I’m Dean,” he looks at you as he says his name before looking back to Mike. At that point, his brother walks up to him, “This here’s Sammy. We’ll be kicking your ass tonight.”

     The boys descended on the table. Dean and his brother take turns eyeing you and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Mike. You get up to use the restroom and splash some water on your face. You don’t know what the brother’s game is but if they keep this up Mike will beat you until you can stand. They couldn’t know this of course but maybe Lafayette could give them the hint to back off. Either way, you hope the game last long because it’s going to be a rough night at home. Stepping out of the bathroom you collided with a firm chest and looked up to see the taller brother Sam in your path.

    “Hey, you okay?” he asked seeming generally concerned.

    “I’m fine, but what are you and Dean doing?”

    His face twisted in confusion, “Just playing a little pool for some money. Your boyfriend isn’t that great a player but he loves to up the bet.”

    “Shit!” you exclaimed ignoring Sam’s expression. You hadn’t realized they were playing for money. “You have to let him win.”

    “What?”

    You grabbed his arms, “Please just let him win. Beat any of his other friends I don’t care but you can’t beat Mike. You have to let him win, please!” You knew you sounded hysterical but you needed him to pass it on to his brother.

     “Why are you so afraid?” Sam looked down at you growing more concerned until something clicked and a flash of anger came over his face, “He hurts you doesn’t he?”

     You swallowed releasing your hold on his arms, “Just tell your brother to stop riling him up.” You pushed past Sam before he could say anything else and went to the bar Lafayette pouring you a shot that you kicked back quickly before returning to the pool tables.

      Dean was shooting so you walked up to Mike wrapping your arms around from behind, “Kicking his ass baby?”

      “You know I am babe. I’m this close to paying for our beach trip.”

      “How much is on the table, Mike?”

     “Twelve hundred,” he mutters as Dean misses a shot. Dean doesn’t seem fazed and that’s when you realize they are hustling Mike and his friends. “How about a kiss for luck?” Before you can answer he is on you kissing rough and demanding as he bites at your bottom lip before pulling away. His friends laugh but Dean is quiet and Sam hasn’t returned yet. “When I win baby we’re going to have a hell of a celebration when we get home!” Mike moves to the table taking his shot knocking two in before scratching. He’s still too cocky to see he’s being played.

     Dean strides up to the table as Sam finally appears, but from the looks of the table, it’s too late. In a matter of minutes, Dean has wiped the table and hit the eight ball into the exact pocket he called. Mike is seething and his friends throw their hands up done. As Dean grabs the money counting, Sam leans over whispering into Dean’s ear and Dean stops looking at you. You know you’re shaking but Mike is too quiet.

    “You’re a hustler,” Mike finally says sitting the pool stick down on the table. “You both played us since we started.”

    “What can I say, man? You just looked dumb enough to take the bait,” Dean chuckles pocketing the money as Sam utters his name in warning.

   “It’s just money,” Mike chuckles nudging his friends with a laugh that you know is forced. His arm around your waist suddenly catches you off guard, “You can have the money and go back to your hotel blowing your brother but I’m going to go home and fuck my girlfriend.” His fingers dig into your hips as Sam and Dean’s eyes widen. “See you later boys and be thankful I don’t arrest you.”

   “What the hell are you, the sheriff?” Dean asks with a smirk that falls when Mike nods.

    “The one and only,” he laughs. “Have a nice night boys.”

    “Come on Princess,” Dean steps closer to you and Mike. “Don’t you want to go home with a real man and not some abusive piece of shit?”

     “Dean!” Sam warns as your eyes widen as Mike’s hand squeezes so tight you know you’ll bruise.

     “What did you just say?” Mike demands anger evident in his voice. Any hope of you making it through the night unhurt thrown out the window but Dean’s cocky demeanor. “Y/N is not your Princess and I treat her like a Queen so the best thing you can do is back off. She’s not someone who needs to be saved by someone like you Dean. Go on honey tell him.” Mike looks down at you ignoring the way you tremble under his gaze.

     You look at Dean with a plea in your eyes, “ **Yeah, well I’ll have you know that this Princess saves herself.”** You kiss Mike on the cheek, “He’s my hero!”

     Mike smiles at Dean, “Goodnight boys.” Without another word, Mike pulls you from the bar and towards his car. He says nothing as he opens the passenger door pushing you in and nearly slamming the door on your arm as he moves to the other side. He revs the engine and you look up seeing Dean watching the whole thing as Mike pulls away towards home.

##  **The Next Day**

You wake up to the sounds of the shower running as your head throbs and aches. Well, not just your head but practically every inch of your body. Mike was angrier last night than you had ever seen him before. Dean really got under his skin for calling him out on his abuse. When he hit you last night he remarked how he didn’t want Dean to be a liar. As you managed to sit up you pull the sheet of revealing the damage of last night. Bruises large and small littered your entire body, a large one right on your abdomen from where he’d kicked you when you fell coming in the door. There was dried blood on each breast where he had bitten them until the teeth sank through the flesh. You stood to take a seat in front of the vanity as you looked at your face. Your left eye was bruised slightly and swollen just enough to tell but not obscure your vision. You wanted to cry but this was not the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time because you were Mike’s and no one would try to come between that. You’d tried in the past to get help but people would never believe you. Who would?

     “Morning baby,” Mike announced coming from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Do you need a ride to the book store today? I could drop you off on my way to the station.”

      “I think I should call out today Mike,” you whimpered. “I’m not feeling so well.”

      “Baby, you can’t skip work.” He leaned over his hand tracing down your bare body squeezing your breast a little too roughly, “Plus you look beautiful. We had fun last night. I’ve never heard you make those sounds before.”

      “I was screaming because you were hurting me, Mike. You were too rough,” you snapped before you could stop yourself. The slap knocked you from the chair onto the floor as you crawled away covering your face where he hit you. You stopped as your back hit the night stand as Mike stared down at you seething. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

     “Damn right you’re sorry!” Mike pulled his towel off. “Now get on your knees like a good girl and apologize.”

     You stared at him as tears welled in your eyes, “Please baby don’t make me.”

      “Don’t make me ask twice, Y/N. I’ve got to be at work in forty minutes so don’t make me the bad guy here. Now fucking apologize!”

      You gave him what he wanted and then escaped to the bathroom to wash and put make-up on for work. Working would take your mind off what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. When you got out of the bathroom Mike was pulling out of the driveway and you thanked God he hadn’t waited on you. Pulling on a long flowy black dress and a sweater to match you headed out for the day. This was Mike’s weekend on call so hopefully, you wouldn’t see him as much until you were feeling a bit better. You climbed into your car with a groan as you realized how much it hurt just to sit. Adjusting yourself you pulled out and made your way to the book store.

     By ten o’clock the coffee was made and the store was open with classic rock playing quietly from the speakers around the little shop. Lafayette had texted that he would be bringing lunch over so you go about your business straightening up shelves and starting inventory for the end of the month. A few customers come and go before the bell rings above the door and you hear a familiar voice, “What are the chances that the book is here? Bobby wasn’t even sure.”

     “It has to be here, Dean. It’s the last store on the list and we need that book,” it’s definitely Sam speaking now and you exhale to yourself. Your luck cannot possibly be this bad. One of them hits the bell on the counter and you sigh before finding a reflective surface. Your makeup was still intact and the swelling over your eye had gone down more so you were relatively presentable. Walking out from behind the shelf found you behind the two men as Dean hit the bell once more.

    “May I help you, gentlemen?”

    The men turn both eyes widen with recognition, “It’s you.”

    “Here to cause more trouble, Dean?”

    Dean deflates as his eyes trace your body, “I’m sorry about last night. I was a dick and I can’t imagine what happened when you left. That’s on me.”

    “I told you last night Dean. I save myself,” you spit more bitter than intended but he shuts his mouth. You move behind the counter, “Now what book can I help find boys?”

    Sam pulls out a piece of paper sliding it across the counter, “It’s an older book but our friend was convinced you’d have it. It’s probably in your occult section.”

    “Yeah, I think we have it. My Mom used to collect them for my Dad if she ever saw him again. Just a minute,” you take a paper and slowly make your way to the back room where your mom kept her book collection. Finding the book was easy it was some text on God, the Devil, the Horsemen, and the Apocalypse. It’s old and your Mom would be upset giving it away but you’d never even met your father so you didn’t expect to meet him anyway. You headed back out to the men who were deep in a quiet yet heated conversation. Setting the book on the counter finally brought their attention back to you, “Here you go.”

    “Why’d your Mom collect this stuff for your Dad?” Sam asks leafing through the book.

    “Not sure I’ve never met him and Mom never tried to contact him when she found out she was pregnant with me. She just said he was into the Occult stuff so she’d hold on to books like this in case she ever saw him again. As far as I know, she never did and she died three years ago and still never told me although she did give me a picture.” You turn from them going to the office and pulling the picture off the desk. “That’s my Mom and Dad. She took it the day he left and she kept it.” Dean takes the picture suddenly looking nervous before showing Sam.

    “Your Mom was sure that this guy’s your Dad?” Dean asks. He reaches for your arm and you pull away.

   “Yeah, she was never really with anyone else until I was older.”

   “Y/N, what if we told you we could help you find him?” Sam says setting the picture back on the counter.

    “I can’t leave here. I have a home, a business, and Mike. God, Mike would kill me,” you mumble taking the picture back to the office. “He doesn’t know I exist so it’s no use in making him aware of my presence.”

    “Why would you want to stay here with him? He beats you,” Dean looks at you taking your hand. “You can hardly move this morning and I’m betting that black eye isn’t the only bruise you’ve got on you is it?”

    “Who the hell are you guys? I don’t even know you and I don’t know what your obsession is but I’m not leaving Mike. He’s a fucking hero here and I won’t do any better then him. Everyone knows I can’t do any better.”

    “Who says that Y/N?” Sam asks quietly at Dean’s side as they both eye you.

    “Everyone.”

    “Screw them!” Dean growls. He takes your hand surprising you as he kisses your knuckles softly, “ **Don’t listen to them. Don’t EVER listen to them**! You don’t have to be hurt anymore. Leave today with us. We’ll find your Dad and you’ll never have to come back to this back water town ever again.”

    “We’ll take care of you Y/N,” Sam offers. It all sounds too good to be true.

    “I can’t. I just can’t,” you pull away bracing yourself against the wall. “Please just take the book and leave.”

     “You can,” Lafayette speaks up from behind the boys. He comes around the counter and pulls you in tight. “Baby girl, this is your chance to actually live. You go with these boys, find your Dad, and just be alive without waiting for the next shoe to drop.”

    “I can’t leave him Lafayette. He’ll always find me and after last night,” you swallow trying to ignore the flashes of him last night. “He won’t stop until I’m dead if I run.”

    “Baby,” Lafayette pulls you into his chest and wraps you up. “You need to go. If you stay here he’ll kill you for sure.”

     “I won’t let him touch you again, Y/N,” Dean offers.

     “See, trust the handsome lumberjack,” Lafayette smiles and kisses your forehead. “Plus if you leave then I can run away with Trevor.”

     “You could have done that anytime,” you insist.

     “And leave you? Girl, you don’t know me at all.” He looks at Dean and Sam suddenly more serious than you’d ever seen him before, “I know who you boys are and I know what you’re about to face. You promise me that you’ll protect her and help her get away from Mike.”

     “How do you know about us?”

     “My Aunt’s Missouri Moseley,” Lafayette grins as Dean and Sam share a smile. “Now take whatever you want from here and you leave today. You should have time to get home and get your things before Mike’s even home.”

    “We should take all those occult books my Mom saved for my Dad. If we’re going to find him maybe he’ll want them,” you added with hope as Sam smiled.

    “You’ll close up the shop for me, sell it or whatever?” you ask Lafayette realizing that this is the happiest you’ve been in a while. You’re actually going to be free of Mike.

    “I’ll handle everything,” he smiles. “I’ll get these boys information and once you get a new cell I’ll be in touch. Don’t think you’ll never hear from me again,” you nod with a smile as he kisses you once more. “Go on.”

   “Show me the books you’re Mom saved,” Sam offered stepping up next to you. You showed Sam the books as Dean grabbed a box for your personal possessions. Once you were sure you had everything you needed from the book store Sam and Dean followed you back to Mike’s place. Your car was in his name so you were happy to leave it.

    “I’ll wait here but you take Dean inside with you. Grab whatever you need and we’re gone.” Sam offered as Dean placed his hand on your back. Something about his touch was different than when Mike had done it the night before. It was silly considering you had barely known Dean for hours compared to your two years with Mike. But Dean radiated warmth in his touch and he looked at you will such reverence as you packed your clothes.

    “You in the habit of rescuing damsels in distress?” you ask earnestly as you pack your clothes. Dean keeping an eye on you ever since you’d removed your sweater and he caught the bruises on your arms.

    “Just the ones I like,” he smiled taking another bag from me. “Plus you’re rescuing yourself, Princess. You made the decision that you deserved better. I’m just going to make damn sure you get that chance.”

    You kissed his cheek with thanks as you moved to the living room with Dean carrying your bags behind you. “All of this is mine if you want to help me. I wouldn’t take it but I think I’ve earned it.” Dean smiled at the gaming system that was sit up under the television. He quickly undid every cord and the system and games were boxed up in no time. You looked at the three bags and two boxes containing your life in them and took a deep breath feeling relieved at the prospect of a new start. “Let’s get out of here.” Dean smiled as you dropped your keys on the table by the door as well as your phone. Sam had helped you save all the pictures and you’d done a factory reset, but you wanted Mike to understand it was done and he had no way to find you.

    “You’re an amazing woman, Y/N,” Dean offered as you packed up your things in his beautiful shining Impala.

    “Dean,” Sam’s voice had an edge as you looked up and Mike approached in uniform. It set your nerves on edge as you clung to Dean’s arm and hid behind me feeling distinctly fearful.

    “What the hell is going on? Why are there here, Y/N?”

    “She’s leaving with us buddy,” Dean grunted. “I told you that you were an abusive piece of shit so I’m taking her somewhere safe.”

    “She’s not going anywhere! She’s mine,” He retorted anger in his voice. It reminded you of the first time he’d hurt you. You trembled as your grip on Dean’s arm tightened.

    “No, she isn’t yours!” Dean practically screamed. “She’s her own damn person and she doesn’t deserve to be hurt. You took an oath to protect people man and you’re hurting the woman you supposedly love. You’re pathetic.”

    “You son of a bitch,” Mike lunged at Dean as Sam pulled you back. They were rolling on the ground throwing punches as Sam pushed you behind him before diving in to pull Mike away from his brother.

      Mike stood blood pouring from his nose as he pulled his piece aiming directly at Dean and Sam, “Two hustlers trying to kidnap the sheriff’s girlfriend. The only way to save her is put a bullet through them. Easy enough. I’m a god in this town you idiots. And Y/N when we’re done here baby girl you are in for a world of pain.” You whimpered as he pulled back on the hammer, “I’ll shoot your new boyfriend first.”

      You reacted without thinking leaping in front of Dean as something hot pounded into your chest throwing you into Dean’s arms before Sam fired his own gun hitting Mike in the shoulder. Everything seemed to slow down as it felt like lava in your chest, “Why did you do that?” Dean pleaded holding you to his chest, “Cas! Castiel! Get your feathery ass down here! She can’t die, not like this. I promised her.” Dean’s rambling was distorted and confusing but you reached up caressing his cheek. Either way, he had saved you.

    “It’s okay,” you managed as the metallic taste of blood erupted in your mouth. “You saved me so I saved you.” You closed your eyes as Dean continued calling you name and fell into darkness. At least now Mike would never hurt you again.

     You awakened to the sound of a car gunning on his gas. It roared like a classic and reminded you of the rumble of Dean’s Impala. Dean. You slowly opened your eyes taking in the room around you. It was a modest bedroom with a queen bed, a dresser, and a vanity. Your suitcases and boxes were next to the dresser as you slowly sat up. Surprisingly, you didn’t hurt or ache as you should have. Looking over to the vanity mirror your mouth dropped as you took in your face. The bruise was gone and as you inspected the rest of your body so were the rest including your scars and marks left by Mike. Most surprising was there was no bullet hole in your chest. You had been shot protecting Dean and Sam. Maybe this was heaven or maybe you’d been in a coma. You moved to the bedroom window and looked out seeing an old junkyard spread across the yard as well as Sam, Dean, and an older man talking to another man with dark hair and wearing a trench coat, which was odd given how hot it looked.

   You grabbed a pair of shoes from one of the bags slipping them on as you made your way out of the room and followed the stairs down into the lower part of the house. The house was older and well lived in based on the piles of books and such but no less like home. In fact, the place seemed to radiate warmth. It was nice. Finally finding the front door you stepped out onto the porch allowing the old screen door to slam as all four heads turned in your direction. Dean lit up racing to you.

    “Y/N! You’re awake!” he picked you up twirling you around as if you weighed nothing and you laughed at the joy of the moment. He sat you down and pulled you into a hug. “I was so scared Cas didn’t get there in time.”

   “I’m okay, Dean,” you managed to pull back looking up at him with a smile. “What happened? He shot me and he literally beat the hell out of me the night before but I feel amazing. I haven’t felt this good in years.”

    “Cas,” Dean turned pointing to the man in the trench coat who had approached the porch with Sam and the older man who looked somewhat familiar but you couldn’t place. “My friend Castiel saved you. He’s, well, he’s an angel.”

     You looked at Dean in confusion, “Angel?”

     “Yes, I’m an Angel of the Lord Y/N,” Castiel answered in a matter of fact tone with a deep voice that seemed to resonate in your bones. “I’ve healed you from all abuses.”

     You gave the angel a hug, “Wow! Thank you so much, Castiel. You have no idea what this means to me.” Castiel nodded but otherwise seemed unaffected as you moved to Sam who was smiling.

     “And you should know that Mike is sitting in a jail cell and probably will be for the perceivable future. Evidently, his friends turned on him quickly and the police found an incriminating video of his abuse of you.” Sam offered as you hugged him.

      “Really? That’s perfect because I don’t want him to ever hurt anyone else.”

      “Oh and most importantly,” Dean grabbed your hand. “Y/N, this is Bobby Singer. He’s like a father to us.”

      “It’s nice to meet you, sir,”  you smiled as the man looked you over in awe a smile slowly appearing on his face.

      He pulled off his hat, “The pleasures all mine, Y/N. May I hug you?”

     “Please do,” without another word he pulled you into a warm hug. He didn’t let go and you didn’t want him to suddenly feel like you had made it home. He stepped back with a coughing noise before putting his hat on. “I’m sorry for everything you’ve been through. If I had known you’d never have to have gone through that.”

     “Thank you sir, but it’s not your fault. I’m okay now,” you offered to try to console this man you didn’t know before a thought hit you. Dean promised to help you find your father and this man was hurting. You turned to Dean eyes wide and mouth slack as you tried to speak.

     Dean smiled, “Yeah Princess, this is Bobby Singer and he’s your father. You’re home.”

    You turned back to Bobby, “You’re my Dad. Really? It’s really you?”

     “Yes,” Castiel interrupted. “I can sense the connection clearly. He is your biological father, Y/N.”

      You gasped as tears of happiness rolled down your cheeks, “I’m going to need to hug you again.”

     Bobby smiled as you wrapped your arms around him, “You can hug me anytime you want kiddo. I’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

     “Oh Bobby, don’t go soft on us now?” Dean chuckled as Sam swatted his brother in the arm.

     “How about we go inside and fill Y/N in on the circus she just walked into?” Sam offered as everyone nodded.

     “That’s an excellent idea, Sam,” Castiel offered walking into the house followed by Sam and Bobby.

     “I just need to talk to Dean a second and we’ll be in,” you called grabbing Dean’s hand holding him from joining the others. Sam and Bobby shared a look before disappearing inside but not before Bobby gave Dean a very pointed look. You giggled as Dean visibly gulped.

     “Dean,” you started as he gave you his full attention. You took his hands into yours, “I’ll never know how to repay you and Sam for this. Saving me from Mike and bringing me home to my father all in a short time. Thank you so much.”

     “I’m happy I could help you, Princess,” Dean smiled and it made you swoon as you leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. “I could get used to those lips.”

    “It’s going to take some time, Dean, because of everything I’ve been through and some things I might not ever shake. But when I’m able to I’d like to move on with you if that’s okay.”

     He squeezed your hands and smiled, “I’ll be beside you every step of the way.” And true to his word that’s right where Dean Winchester stayed.


End file.
